C'est oui
by kazuza
Summary: Heero a disparut et les amis de Duo décident de lui organisé une fête d'aniversaire pour lui remonter le moral, seulement le dernier des cadeaux est un peu spécial.....


Auteur : Kazuza

Source : Gundam wing

Genre : Yaoi, kawai un peu d'humour (j'espère) et plein d'autre chose, je mets PG-13 pour le petit tripotage de bisho à la fin.

Couples : Vous me connaissez non ?

****

C'est oui.

- Wufei ! Tu n'as aucune imagination !

- Et toi tu en a beaucoup trop…déjà au lit…

- WUFEI !

- J'ai tort Barton ?

- Hum, je ne crois pas que le moment soit bien choisit pour parler de ça.

- C'est sûr ! A ce rythme là on ne trouvera rien avant son anniversaire…

- Ne t'inquiète pas little one…

- Mais il ne reste que deux jours ! On a toujours pas de cadeau et on n'a pas réussi à joindre Heero…

Le blond soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Duo était déprimé depuis quelque temps, lui organiser une fête d'anniversaire, même si personne ne connaissait la date exact de sa naissance, lui avait parut être une bonne idée.

A présent, il commençait à en douter.

Pourtant, avec l'aide de Trowa, Wufei, Réléna et Hilde il avait réussi à organiser une immense fête sur terre et ce en seulement une semaine.

Hélas, il manquait le plus important.

Un membre de leur groupe/famille.

Heero.

Peu près l'affaire Marimaia, il avait accepter de vivre avec Duo puisque celui-ci le lui avait proposé.

Une colocation amical, rien de plus.

Ils avaient semblé heureux et épanouit pendant les premiers mois, puis Heero était partit.

Un soir comme ça.

Il avait disparut, sans donner d'explication.

Sans laisser de trace non plus.

Il c'était passé quelque chose entre lui et Duo, c'était certain.

Mais quelqu'en soit la raison, son départ avait profondément bouleversé l'américain.

Certes, il continuaità distribuer ses sourires et ses blagues comme avant, n'était pas Duo qui veut, cependant on ne la faisait pas à Quatre.

Le chatain déprimait.

Alors cette histoire d'anniversaire lui avait semblé tomber au bon moment.

Ils avaient tous travaillé dur et Allah savait les efforts qu'ils avaient dû fournir pour que Duo ne s'apperçoive de rien.

Enfin, à défault de lui offrir un Heero, il pourrait tout de même lui offrir un beau cadeau.

Quelque chose de mignon.

De pas trop encombrant, mais d'assez accaparant pour que Duo oubli un peu sa tristesse.

Quelque chose de doux et de joyeux.

Quelque chose comme…

- UN CHIEN !

- Tu te sens bien Winner ? lacha Wufei en soulevant un sourcil perplexe.

- Offront lui un chien !

- C'est une bonne idée, concéda Trowa en souriant.

- Evidemment puisque c'est moi qui l'est eut…

- Vantard, siffla le chinois en lui donnant une petite claque sur la tête.

- Jaloux, répliqua le petit blond en lui tirant la langue avec toute la maturité que lui confèrait ses 25 ans.

- Oh toi !

- Qu'est ce que Réléna compte lui offrir? demanda Trowa pour couper court à leurs éternels disputes.

- Secret, elle n'a rien voulut me dire, tu sais que quand elle à une idée en tête elle peut être plus têtu qu'une mule.

- Plus têtu que toi Winner ? persifla l'ex pilote de Shenlong, je ne savais pas que c'était possible…

Trowa se prit la tête entre les mains alors que qu'ils repartaient dans une énième dispute.

Depuis que Quatre et Wufei c'était séparé un an plus tôt ils ne pouvaient resté plus de dix minutes dans la même pièce sans se disputer.

Heureusement, se n'était que de joyeuses disputes un peu comme celle que le chinois et Duo partageaient.

La décision de rompre avait été prise d'un commun accord.

Ils s'étouffaient mutuellement, se disputaient quasiment constamment, bref ils n'avaient pas pu continuer ainsi.

Au fond, ils étaient trop semblable pour être autre chose que des amis.

Depuis, lui et Quatre filait le parfait amour tandis que Wufei avait trouvé le bonheur dans les bras du Peacecraft frère.

La solution parfaite?

Peut être bien...

- Je connais une bonne animalerie dans coin, finit t'il par dire.

- Allons plutôt à la SPA (1).

- Pourquoi pas.

- Tu viens avec nous Wufei !

- Je dois rejoindre Zechs dans cinq minutes, pour une fois que Lady une consent à nous donner des jours de congé en même temps.

- Parfait il n'a qu'à venir aussi! s'exclama Quatre d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Incapable de résister à l'enthousiasme sans borne de leur ami les deux hommes se levèrent pour le suivre.

SPA de Sank :

La jeune réceptioniste regarda d'un oeil perplexe et il fallait bien le dire, hautement interessé l'étrange petit groupe faire son entrée dans les locaux de la SPA.

Quatre homme dans la fleur de l'âge et dont le physique de sex symbol aurait fait bavé n'importe quel humain normalement constitué.

Une jolie brune les accompagnait.

- Noin, Wufei…. soupira Zechs pour la quinzième fois depuis leur départ.

- Mais c'est lui/elle qui a commencé ! s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes gens en se tournant simultanément vers lui.

- C'est moi qui est commencé ? Qui vous a invité ? Ne vous en déplaise zechs est mon petit ami, pas le votre. Ce n'est que votre meilleur ami, nuance ! Tout irait bien mieux si vous cessiez de le poursuivre de vos assiduités.

- Qu'est ce que vous croyez ? Que je vous suit à la trace ? A vous entendre j'aurais fait exprès de me retrouver là quand vous êtes arrivés.

- Personne, et surtout pas vous, ne me fera croire que vous êtes passé devant l'entrée principale par hasard un jour où vous êtes censé travailler à l'autre bout de la ville !

- Je venais voir Relena, répondit innocement le jeune femme.

- Elle est en conférence toute la journée…

- Je n'étais pas au courant…

- Vraiment ? persifla le chinois, pourtant les journaux, la télé et les gensne parlent que de ça…

La réceptioniste, partagé entre l'amusement et la deception, et deux de casés, deux, émit un gloups retentissant quand le deuxième blond du groupe s'approcha d'elle avec un grand sourire charmeur.

Elle dû fermer un instant les yeux pour ne pas être éblouit.

Elle l'avait reconnut!

Quatre Raberba Winner, rien que ça, était en train de lui parler.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle… ?

- Ba…Ba..Barba…Bbara, Barbababa…baeabera…….baraaaba…..Abarbaaa…

- Mademoiselle Barbara, je suis ravis de vous rencontrer !

- Nous voulons un chien , intervint brutalement Trowa.

Son unique oeil fixait la jeune femme de tel manière qu'elle comprit une chose essentielle pour sa survit.

Le blond n'était pas libre et mieux ne vallait pas y toucher..

- Trowa !

- Hum..

- Donc un chien ?

- Oui, quelque chose de pas trop gros…

- Mais pas trop petit quand même, lacha Wufei qui avait enfin fini de se disputer avec Noin.

- Quelque chose de costaud…

- Qui ne meurt pas de préfèrence, ajouta Milliardo.

- Plutôt brun pour le poil….

- Avec les yeux bleu si possible, ajouta malicieusement Quatre.

- Un peu hargneux…

- Mais pas trop quand même.

- Oui, qui grogne beaucoup mais qui ne mord pas !

- Vous lui commandez Heero Yuy où quoi ? se moqua Noin en secouant la tête.

Barbara retint à grand peine un soupir.

Comment voulaient t'ils qu'elle trouve un chien correspondant à cette description?

Mais Barbara était une femme intelligente qui comprenait bien qu'elle avait plus qu'intêret à chercher sans trop rechigner si elle tenait à la vie.

Surtout quand le grand brun aux yeux verts la fixaient de cette manière.

- Le chenil est derrière veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

- Merci Barbara….

- Je ne fait que mon travaille Mr Winner…

- Si. Nous. Y. allions !

- gloups !

Après midi

Appartement de Duo.

Duo était allongé sur sa banquette et regardait un feuilleton passablement minable datant d'avant la collonisation en mangeant d'horrible chips au bacon.

Bref, il s'ennuyait à mourir.

Il aurait bien aimé sortir, mais seul, se n'était pas vraiment amusant.

Quatre, Trowa et Wufei avaient donné des excuses vaseuses et c'étaient habillement défilé, ils avaient un comportements étranges ces trois là, Hilde avait eut une course soudaine et urgente, elle aussi d'ailleurs.

Et il se retrouvait donc seul.

Encore.

Il détestait être seul.

L'appartement était grand.

Trop grand pour lui seul.

Si grand.

Tant d'espace non remplit.

Tant d'espace…

Vide

Tant de vide.

Il detestait le vide.

Les murs semblaient s'éloigner de lui, encore et encore, le laissant irrédiablement plus seul qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il fallait qu'il sorte.

Qu'il parte, n'importe où.

Au cinéma peut être, là ou il y avait du monde.

Il en avait besoin.

Il se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte et l'ouvrit, tombant nez à nez avec une jolie blonde bien connu.

- Duo !

- Réléna, répondit il avec un sourire. Entre je t'en prie.

- Tu es tout seul ?

- Voui, comme tu le vois.

- Tu étais encore en train de déprimer non ?

- Non ! Qu'est que tu vas encore t'imaginer ?

- Duo, je t'en prie, ne joue pas avec moi ! Je sais très bien que tu ne vas pas bien ces derniers temps…

- Mais…

- Je n'ai pas les dons de Quatre, mais je sens ces choses là.

- On peut rien te cacher, toi, souffla le natté d'une voix tendre et amusé en pinçant le nez de la jeune femme.

- HEY ! "coup de coude"

- Aie ! Je croyais que tu étais non violente !

- Hummm qui a dit ça ? répliqua t'elle d'une voix taquine en poussant Duo pour entrer.

- Toi il y même pas une heure pendant ta conférence et qui t'a permit d'entrer ?

- Toi, il y a même pas cinq minute…………. Baka !

- Heyyy, y'a qu'une seule personne qui peut m'appeller baka !

Un lourd silence suivit cette déclaration, puis la voix de Duo s'éleva de nouveau dans la pièce, vibrante de douleur contenu.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas où il est Lena ? Tu me le dirais si tu le savais, n'est ce pas ?

- Duo comment veux tu que je le sache alors que même vous, qui êtes les seules personnes à qui il est jamais fait confiance, ne le savez pas ?

- Je…. vous etiez tout de même très proche… et il …

- Duo, tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'ai enlevé Heero pour le forcer à m'épouser, s'exclama la jeune femme en éclatant de rire, détendant ainsi l'atmosphère.

- S'cuse Lena, je deviens complètement parano…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ne va pas tarder à s'arranger…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Secret, souffla t'elle d'un air mystérieux.

- Vous avez tous un comportement bizarre ces derniers temps….

- Tu as raison Duo…..

- Vraiment je le savais…

- Tu deviens parano !

- Ahaha très drôle silly girl, au fait pourquoi es tu là ?

- Pour t'inviter au cinéma evidemment !

- En quoi est ce évident ?

- Alors tu viens ?

- J'ai beaucoup de travail Lena et je ne …

- Parfait, passe me chercher au manoir jeudi soir à 19h00 précise !

- Mais…

- Tu es un amour, le coupa t'elle avant de déposer un baisé sur la joue de l'américain et de sortir en trombe de l'appartement.

Le natté resta près de cinq minute la bouche ouverte, sans voix, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent.

Une fois remit, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Pourquoi pas après tout ?

Passer une bonne soirée avec une de ces meilleurs amies, voila qui allait lui remonter le moral.

Enfin, il l'esperait.

Manoir des Winner

Jeudi

17h20

- Relena ! Ca va faire deux jours que j'essaie de te joindre ! Je te signale que la fête c'est ce soir !

- Du calme Quatre, j'y suis aller avant hier et il a accepter sans rechigner.

- C'est bizarre, lacha Wufei en passant sa main dans ces cheveux. Il doit se douter de quelque chose.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il se pose des questions evidemment, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il ne pense absolument pas à ça.

- Il a tout de même accepter un peu rapidement, souffla Trowa d'un air songeur.

- C'est qu'il se sent seul en ce moment, soupira Quatre avant de se retourner vers la princesse.

- Plus pour longtemps… repliqua t'elle d'un air mystérieux, au fait, de mon côté tout est près, les invités on tous pu se libèrer, la salle décorée et le buffet plein à craquer, et vous ? Vous avez trouvé le cadeau ?

- Ca n'a pas été de tout repos, mais oui, il est en train de manger dans la cuisine. Et toi, tu ne veux toujours pas nous parler de ton "fabuleux" cadeau ?

- Oh et bien le mien n'a pas beaucoup d'appétit en ce moment donc je pense qu'il doit plutôt être en train de prendre une douche…

Les trois jeunes hommes se tournèrent en un ensemble parfait vers la jeune femme.

- Ne me dit pas que…….

Manoir des Peacecraft

19h00

Duo n'était pas quelqu'un de ponctuel, loin de là.

Cependant, l'appartement trop grand et trop vide et l'ennui des dernier jours, pourquoi ses amis refusaient t'ils de le voir tous en même temps, avait eut des effets plutôt positif puisqu'il se trouvait devant la porte du manoir Peacecraft à l'heure précise indiqué par la princesse.

Ca faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'était pas sortit et connaissant Relena, il se doutait bien qu'elle trouverait le moyen de le trainer dans un restaurant chic après la scéance, aussi c'était t'il mit sur son 31.

Pas de smoking, ce n'était pas son genre.

Chemise en soie violette, classique mais sexy.

Pantalon de cuir noir, shinigami never died.

Bottes de même couleur et matière, il n'allait tout même pas se ramener en basket !

Et manteau à la matrix pour protéger son petit corps fragile, on y croit tous, du froid.

Côté make up, merde c'est pas parce qu'il avait les cheveux long qu'il était une fille, et dire qu'Hilde l'avait maquillé une fois…. Horrible expérience qu'il ne recommencerais jamais…

Il avait longtemps hésité entre se lacher les cheveux ou se contenter d'une queue de cheval basse.

Mais finalement, s'attacher les cheveux semblait être la meilleure option.

Les cheveux lachés, c'était tout simplement trop intime.

Il sortait avec une bonne copine pas avec une petite copine.

La nuance était de taille.

Définitivement.

Il était donc devant la porte, habillé comme un prince, beau comme un dieu et à l'heure pour couronné le tout.

Seulement un truc clochait.

Grave.

Toutes les lumières du manoir étaient éteintes.

Toutes.

Et la porte était entrouverte.

Et merde encore un putain d'attentat !

Passant immédiatement en mode shinigami, Duo entra.

Tout était calme et silencieux.

Retrouvant peu à peu tout ces instincts de soldats, le jeune homme se dirigea de la manière la plus silencieuse et la plus discrète qui fut vers le salon.

90 pour cent des terroristes preferaient retenir les otages dans le salon.

C'était prouvé.

Certes ce n'était pas prudent, même si il avait une arme, ne jamais sortir sans un flingue et un couteau, même en temps de paix, mais il preferait vérifier que c'était bien un attentat avant d'alerter les preventers et tout le blabla.

Manquerait plus qu'il les fassent venir pour rien.

Il voyait déjà le visage de Wufei passé du blanc le plus pâle au rouge le plus vif et Lady Une entrer en mode lunette/chignon.

Bref, il ne fallait pas qu'il se goure.

Comme pour coroborer sa thèse de départ, un raie de lumière filtrait sous la porte du salon.

Doucement, il s'approche de la porte et colla son oreille contre celle-ci.

Pas un bruit.

Bizarre…..

Des terroristes feraient bien plus de bruit.

A tout les coups Relena s'était encore endormit sur le canapé.

Sans toute fois lacher son arme, Duo entrouvrit légèrement la porte du pied puis entra en braquant toutes les choses suspectes entrant dans son champ de vision.

Et il y en avait un paquet...

- SURPRISE !

……………………………………………………….

…………………………………………

…….………………………….

……………..…………..

………….………

………….

…….

….

- Euh, Duo tu peux baisser ton flingue maintenant.

……………………

- Duo ?

……………………….

- Joyeux anniversaire, souffla Réléna avec une petite mine contrite.

……………….

- Maxwell, j'aurais jamais cru avoir à te dire ça mais…… PARLE BORDEL !

La colère du chinois ne reçut pour toute réponse qu'un éclat de rire joyeux.

Duo n'en revenait pas.

Pour une surprise…….

Et cette petite vipère de Lena……

Il passa ce soir là une des meilleures soirées de sa vie.

Il aurait même put l'oublier…

Il aurait put.

Mais aurait été le maitre mot hélas...

Ils avaient mangé des tas de bonnes choses.

Dansé sur de la bonne musique jusqu'à ce que leurs jambes n'est plus la force de les porter et bu beaucoup plus que de raison.

L'américain avait ainsi découvert que Lady Une était une excellente danseuse, qu'une fois qu'il était ivre on ne pouvait plus empêcher Trowa de parler et que Réléna et Hilde étaient capable de vider deux bouteilles de wiskhy sans tomber raide l'instant d'après.

Wufei qui n'avait pas été épargné par les affres de l'alcool, mon dieu qui avait alcoolisé toute la nourriture présente sur les lieux, leur avait offert un striptease tel que même Noin avait dû ramasser sa machoire par terre.

Duo reçu une paquet de cadeau tous plus étrange les uns que les autres.

Le plus étrange étant celui de Quatre, Trowa et Wufei.

Il leur jetta un regard circonspect avant de regarder de plus près la chose verdatre qu'il tenait dans ses main.

- Euh…..

- On voulait t'offrir un chien…………. Mais on n'en trouvait pas comme il fallait, ricana Quatre qui était déjà bien émecher…. Et puis….. il y'avait cette pov pititttteeeee…….

- Ce que Quatre essaie de dire c'est qu'on n'a fait une vingtaine d'animalerie en tout genre pour finalement t'offrir une grenouille trouvée sur le bord de la route lacha Zechs en soutenant Wufei qui menaçait de s'éffondrer.

Et Duo avait rit, mais rit.

Comme jamais.

L'épisode du gateau fut aussi mémorable dans le sens où personne n'oublierai jamais la peur qu'ils avaient eut quand l'immense ( Relena ne faisait visiblement pas les choses à moitier) pièce montée c'était écroulée sur eux.

Ils avaient donc terminé la soirée vers 4h du matin, entièrement recouvert de crème, de chocolat et d'autres substances délicieuses et poisseuses.

C'est d'ailleurs ce moment qu'avait choisit Réléna et Dorothy pour annoncer leur fiançaille.

La déclaration avait été suivit d'un hip hip houra inoubliable ( les voisins n'étaient pas près d'oublier non plus...) et finalement ils avaient tous, avec l'aide des serviteurs de Réléna, regagné leurs chambres plus où moins sans encombre.

Réléna avait réellement tout prévue.

Duo était entré dans la sienne sans même allumer la lumière et c'était dirigé comme un zombie vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Il avait été réquisitionné comme toute les personnes un peu près sobre pour aider à coucher celle qui ne l'était pas.

Et mettre au lit avec l'aide Zechs (merci mon dieu), Wufei et Noin était loin d'être chose facile.

Finalement, ils avaient abandonné l'idée de sortir la jeune femme de la chambre des deux autres et les avaient laissé dormir tous ensembles.

Qui sait ? Peut être qu'après ça il serait possible à Wufei et à Noin de ne plus se massacrer dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce avait dit Milliardo.

T'es sûr que t'es pas ivre aussi Zechs avait répondu Duo dans un éclat de rire.

L'américain mit finalement ses pensées de côté et entreprit de se laver les cheveux.

Le gateau et les cheveux n'avait jamais fait bon ménage.

Sortant presque à regret de la douche, il s'enroula dans un peignoir blanc et sortit de la salle de bain.

Il avait hâte de voir la dernière surprise de Réléna.

La jaune femme lui avait effectivement dit que son cadeau d'anniversaire l'attendait sur son lit.

Qu'est ce que cette petite saleté avait encore put inventer ?

Il entra dans la chambre puis stoppa brusquement.

Il ne l'avait pas sentit en entrant tout à l'heure, mais à présent il était clair qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce.

Une présence connu.

Duo sentit son coeur rater un battement quand il reconnu la forme assise sur son lit.

Un corps masculin..

Et magnifique

Mais surtout…

Un

Corps

Nu.

Ou plutôt vêtu d'un immense ruban rouge qui recouvrait ses reins.

La forme se leva tranquillement, sans un mot.

Ce n'était pas son genre.

De parler.

Quand il n'y avait

Absolument

Rien

A

Dire.

Duo quand à lui ne pouvait que regarder.

Juste regarder.

Et ressentir.

Les mains de l'homme dénouer lentement

Sensuellement

Son peignoir.

Caresser ses épaules fines.

Glisser le long de son torse.

Jouer avec la ligne de poils bouclés qui remontaient jusqu'à son nombril.

Ilsentait ses yeux le piquer d'une étrange façon.

D'une façon qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis plus de vingt ans.

Il allait pleurer.

Boys don't cry.

Merde.

Il pleurait.

Et alors que les doigts fins de l'homme caressaient ses joues et que ses lèvres s'approchaient des siennes il entendit ces mots de rêve.

Ces mots tant désirés.

Juste ces deux mots.

Car nous l'avons dit plus haut.

L'homme n'aimait pas parler pour ne rien dire.

- C'es oui.

Owari ou tsuzuku ?

Et voila c'est terminé, j'espère que ça vous aura plu.

Pour ceux qui se demande encore qui est « l'homme » : mais enfin ça ne peut être que lui !lolilol

Dsl pour les fautes d'ortho.

Kazu.


End file.
